La cosa
by LunaMaru11
Summary: Ron siente esa cosa por Hermione. La cosa que Krum le confesó tres años antes...En medio de la batalla final, ¿se atreverá Ron a decirle la cosa?


-¿Entonces…te da igual si me quedo o no? –dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Chicos, no sé si se dan cuenta, pero… -dijo Harry rápidamente. Su cicatriz le estaba doliendo y mucho, mientras sus dos amigos se peleaban sin darse cuenta de que una guerra estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡No! –gritó Ron furioso. Mintió, y lo sabía, pero su orgullo no le dejó decir la verdad. Miró como una lágrima caía por el rostro de Hermione, mientras la puerta de la casa se abría de un golpe.

Tres mortífagos entraron a la sala, y los encontraron a los tres amigos. Hermione miró a Ron con una profunda tristeza, y él lo notó. En ese mismo momento, un mortífago se adelantó.

-¡Ahí está Potter, su amigo y la sangre sucia! –gritó.

-¡La sucia es mía! –gritó el segundo mortífago y enfrentando a Hermione gritó - ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita dirigido derecho a Hermione. La chica cayó instantáneamente al piso… ¿muerta?

-No… -murmuró Ron. El dolor que le oprimía el pecho no lo dejaba respirar. Sentía una presión que amenazaba con matarlo y ganarle de mano a cualquier mortífago. Sus ojos no soportaban ver la figura de Hermione, muerta, en el piso.

Harry se paró por un momento, incapaz de moverse. Pero cuando un mortífago se acercó, no dudó y se defendió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba.

-¡Cruc…!

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Harry adelantándose, y acto siguiente desmayó al mortífago. Ahora quedaba uno solo, y eran dos contra uno, aunque Harry dudaba que Ron en ese estado pudiera llegar a contar. - ¡Desmaius! –gritó, y el mortífago cayó al suelo. – Demasiado fácil, ¿no crees? Seguro hay treinta mortífagos esperándonos en las afueras de la casa. –le dijo Harry a Ron, que no parecía escucharlo. Se había abalanzado a agarrar el cuerpo de Hermione, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Lo abrazaba oprimiéndolo muy fuerte contra su pecho, llorando sin cesar.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que…sabiendo que… -dijo Ron pero no pudo continuar. El nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande para continuar.

-Ron… -comenzó Harry.

-¡No! ¡Se supone que es tu amiga! ¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que está… que está… - un sollozo lo interrumpió, pero tragó saliva y continuó - ¡Perdí tanto tiempo, Harry! ¡Tanto! ¡Si sólo pudiera decirle todo lo que nunca le dije! ¡Y pensar que lo último que escuchó de mi fue que no me importaba que se fuera!

Harry intentó calmar a Ron, pero él no le hacía caso. El morocho pudo ver como los ojos de la castaña se abrían lentamente, sin que el pelirrojo lo notara. Los ojos de Hermione giraban tratando de ubicarse.

-¿Qué…? –murmuró Hermione en un tono que sólo Harry pudo oír, ya que Ron lloraba y sollozaba tan fuerte que no fue capaz de escucharla. Ella abrió grandes los ojos al ver que Ron la abrazaba y lloraba sobre ella. Trató de incorporarse, gritando: - ¡Ron! ¡No estoy muerta, sabes! –dijo enojada.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos y la abrazó, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? –empezó él

-Es lo que trataba de decirte. –le explicó Harry – Cuando el mortífago le lanzó la maldición, ella la esquivó…

-Y no pude mantener el equilibrio, así que me caí…

-Y supongo que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y te desmayaste, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry notando que Hermione se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano. Ella asintió levemente.

Ron no cabía en su asombro.

-¡Pero estás bien! ¡Estás bien! –gritaba agradeciendo al cielo. Hermione lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues…sí... Ahora, Ron, quisiera pararme, así que si no te molestara soltarme… -dijo ella con expresión de burla, a lo que Ron la soltó rápidamente y se sonrojó.

Harry la abrazó y la soltó rápido, ante la mirada recelosa de Ron.

Pero un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, porque se escuchaban ruidos de peleas y hechizos lanzándose en las afueras de la casa. Harry se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Ron se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero Hermione, luego de una lucha interna, lo tomó por el brazo, impidiéndole salir.

-Ron… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca supo que sus zapatos pudieran ser tan divertidos.

-¿Si? –preguntó Ron un poco temeroso de la pregunta que podría llegar a hacerle.

-Bueno, yo… Te escuché.

-¿Eso es una pregunta?

-¡Ron! ¡Te estoy diciendo que te escuché! –dijo Hermione enojada

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó él que no lograba entenderla por completo.

-Cuando dijiste que perdiste mucho tiempo, y que…bueno… hubo cosas que no me pudiste decir. –dijo ella sonrojándose, pero las palabras de Ron diciendo que no le importaba que se fuera volvieron a su mente, y puso cara de enojada.

-Sí, bueno… Fue el momento… -dijo él esquivando por todos los medios la mirada de la chica.

-Ah, cierto que no te importa si me voy o no. Entonces no te importa que muera o no, ¿verdad? –dijo la chica, esta vez roja de la furia.

-¡No! –gritó él enojado, pero Hermione, que le había entendido mal, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Él la siguió, pero no le costó alcanzarla porque ella estaba paralizada en la puerta de la casa, observando el panorama. Cientos de mortífagos peleando con cientos de magos que luchaban por el bien. Pero… ¿dónde estaba Harry?

-Hermione… -comenzó él, queriendo decirle que tuviera cuidado, y muchas cosas más, pero ella no lo escuchó y comenzó a caminar directo a la batalla. - ¡Hermione!

-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó ella tan alto que algunos de los magos más cercanos le lanzaron miradas fugaces para ver que ocurría.

El mago más cercano había esquivado un Crucio, y ahora se dirigía hacia Hermione. Ron, que pudo preverlo, la tomó del brazo y la impulsó para atrás.

-¿Qué haces? –le espetó ella.

-Salvándote la vida –dijo él enojado, y con las orejas rojas.

-Pues no entiendo por qué lo haces, ya que no te importa mi vida, o si estoy o no, o si…

-¡No! –gritó el negando con la cabeza, y al ver que Hermione había entendido mal de nuevo, para evitar que de nuevo se dispusiera a caminar, agregó rápidamente: - ¡No es así!

-¿Qué? –dijo Hermione perpleja, agachándose para evitar un Desmaius.

-Que sí me importa –dijo Ron rápidamente, mientras le lanzaba un Confundus al mortífago que lo había lanzado.

-Entonces por qué…

-¡Por qué me entendiste mal! Dije que no por lo que me estabas diciendo. Porque sí me importa…

-¿Incluso la primera vez que te lo pregunté? –dijo ella, curiosa

-Pues… aquella vez sí te estaba diciendo que no me importaba… -dijo él mirando el suelo - ¡Pero mentí! –agregó al ver que ella se daba media vuelta. - ¡Mentí!

Ella, dándole la espalda a Ron, continuó callada. El pelirrojo, al notar que esperaba que continuara hablando, lo hizo.

-Y cuando dije que perdí mucho tiempo… Sólo decía la verdad. Perdí demasiado tiempo en pelearme contigo por estúpidas peleas, y sólo me di cuenta cuando pensé que habías muerto. Perdí el tiempo al no decirte la verdad hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué verdad?

-Hermione… No me hagas decirlo… -dijo él, serio pero colorado.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo ella, eufórica, dándose vuelta.

-La _cosa_ –dijo él enfatizando – que seguro no te importará porque Vicky ya te la habrá dicho, y por supuesto el pelón es más importante que yo… -agregó murmurando, está vez un poco enojado.

-Pues, Victor sí me dijo algo. Creo que te lo dije en cuarto, ¿o te olvidas? –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues, sí –dijo Ron sin sacar la mirada del suelo. Recordaba las palabras de Hermione en pociones diciéndole que Krum le había dicho que sentía por ella algo que no había sentido por ninguna otra chica. – _Esa_ cosa.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que… sientes por mí algo que no sentiste por ninguna otra chica? –dijo ella, sin poder reaccionar. - ¿No será odio, verdad? –agregó sarcásticamente

-¡No! –dijo él ofendido - ¡Es todo lo opuesto! Nuncaquisetantoaningunaotrachica –agregó de corrido, y rápidamente, pero a su pesar, Hermione le había entendido.

-Bueno, pues _esa_ cosa –dijo ella sonriendo – Es la misma cosa que me pasa a mí.

-¿Con Krum? –dijo él tristemente, pero ella le dio un beso que no lo dejó terminar. El le respondió con tanta alegría que la levantó del suelo.

Quién iba a pensar que en medio de una guerra, donde la gente caía muerta, y todos peleaban para salvar su vida, iba a haber una pareja besándose, siendo la más feliz del mundo.

TURURU )


End file.
